


Let me sleep

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes home from work late at night, his girlfriend too tired to indulge him. Fortunately there's always the next morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one slumbering on my hard drive since December last year. Wasn't sure whether to post it or not but I hope you like it nonetheless. Feedback is appreciated. xx

Familiar sounds are nagging at my subconscious. His graceful steps as he climbs the stairs, the slight creak of the bathroom door. His clothes rustle softly as they slip off his body, followed by water hitting the bottom of the shower while he gets ready to join me in bed. I wake slowly but not enough to move an inch under the silk sheets, my face pressed deep into the pillow. I have been working hard today, my body feels sore and I’m exhausted. Even though the thought of him, naked in the shower, stirs something in me, I know my desires have to wait till morning, sleep already threatening to pull me under again.

He finds his way to our bed in the darkness and I feel the mattress shift a little when he sits down on the edge before sliding under the covers next to me.  
He shuffles close, gingerly running a hand over my body to explore my position and, having located my head, presses a soft kiss to the back of it. I breathe out in a content sigh and press back into him.

"I'm sorry it's so late, my love. Work was a mess. I've missed you so much," he whispers against my ear and then nudges his lower half even closer to prove just how much he has missed me. I feel my body arch on impulse but keep lying still, really not in the mood for any activity other than sleeping. He seems to sense my reluctance but sneaks his hand under the covers to run his fingertips over my back, down to my arse, where he rests his hand shortly, before moving up again. I feel my skin respond to his touch but really - no sex till morning for me, thank you.

"I wish you would at least face me," he says and I turn my head to look at him. I can hear him smile and then he leans in to brush the tip of his nose against mine, my heart turning into a tight ball at the innocent intimacy of the act. I tilt my head the tiniest bit to meet his lips in a brief but gentle kiss.  
"Can I touch you?" he asks, once again cupping one of my butt cheeks with his hand while suggestively pressing his hardness against my hip.  
"I'm sorry," I breathe "I’ve had a hell of a day. I'm too tired to move. I promise to make up for it in the morning, alright?" I push myself up to my elbows and lean over to kiss him. He brings his hand up to cup my breasts, softly kneading one after the other. I fail to suppress a moan and collapse onto the mattress again, trapping his arm under my body. He brings his hand up to the breast closest to it and just leaves it there, gently holding on while he presses wet kisses to my shoulder. 

"Are you sure? Like, really really sure? Because Big Ben and I need you quite desperately."  
I can't help but snort at the use of that particular pet name. I also can't deny the remorse I feel, neglecting him like this when he's here next to me, hard and aching. With a sigh, I wriggle my arse to slide my hip against his erection and he understands the suggestion I make. 

"Unless you don't want to just have your way with me..," I whisper and don't need to say anything more. He shifts beside me to press his forehead against mine, moaning softly while he strokes himself a few times, before he traps his cock between our bodies, slowly moving against the softness of my hip. He teases the breast he has access to as good as he can, trapping the nipple between finger and thumb, squeezing it for my benefit as much as his own. He knows I just can't keep entirely still when he touches me like that. His other hand finds the opposite side of my body, firmly holding on to my waist as his thrusts become more urgent. He pants, hot breath meeting my lips before he presses his mouth on mine in desperate need for contact. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and grip the hair at the base of his neck, tugging hard enough to draw a groan from his mouth. I allow him entrance to mine, lazily circling my tongue around his. His movements become slicker against my skin and before long he moans my name in a drawn out cry as he comes against the side of my body. Breathing heavily, he relishes in his release for a moment, then softly kisses me again.

I can feel him wipe away most of the mess with a tissue, before he settles against me, arms wrapped around my body. He tells me he loves me and buries his face in my neck, already on the edge of sleep. I roll my eyes at the irony of being wide awake now and kiss his forehead. Listening to the soft puffs of his breath as he slowly drifts off to sleep, I return to my own dreams sometime later.

\---

I awake to the sound of the kettle boiling and dishes being handled. So much for waking him with a blow job, then. I run my hands over my face to wipe away the sleep and get up. In the bathroom, I find his shirt and pull it over my shoulders, closing just one button in the middle to keep it from hanging entirely open. I walk down to the kitchen and rest in the door to watch him. He's wearing nothing but boxer briefs, patting around the room on bare feet. God, his feet. I lick my lips and compose myself before I walk over to him.  
I wrap my arms around him from behind and press a kiss to his spine. He finishes his breakfast preparations and turns to face me, one arm wrapped around me but careful not to touch me with his hand, fingers sticky from the fruit he's been cutting. 

"Good morning, sweetheart. You look delicious," he purrs down at me. I smile up at him in response and he raises his left hand, brushing his fingertips over my lips. Holding his wrist in place, I meet his gaze and pull two of his fingers into my mouth. He gasps and I can see his pupils widen as I press my tongue against his fingers, sucking hard before drawing off with a pop.  
“I intended to do that to your cock this morning, you know? Slowly sucking you, while you’re still half asleep, then crawling onto your lap to ride you till you come before you even get the chance to say good morning. Alas, you chose to leave me alone with my plans…” I watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows down his arousal and smirk.  
“What’s all this anyway?” I indicate the food he’s prepared for us, “Since when are you the one to make me breakfast?” I kiss him quickly to take the accusing edge off the question, before I pick up a peach slice for us to share. We chew in silence and then he answers, blushing slightly.  
“I thought I’d take this up to wake you with the smell of fresh coffee and get some food in you before I show you how sorry I am for what I did last night. It felt great then but this morning I thought, I don’t know, I shouldn’t have used you like that.” he searches my face for a reaction, obviously startled to find me smiling. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him lightly on the mouth, brushing my thumbs over his cheekbones in a soft caress.  
“Look at you, blushing so beautifully and pretending to be innocent,” I pinch his cheek and wink. “I encouraged it, remember? Well, as much as I could, anyway.”  
I lean in to whisper the things I am about to say directly into his ear, making him shiver as my hot breath touches his sensitive skin.  
“But I’m awake and willing now, so you have two options. Either you keep on sulking about what a selfish lover you were last night or you start making it up to me already.”  
I move back to face him and raise an eyebrow, “Now, which one is it?”

He mimics my facial expression before one side of his mouth lifts in a treacherous smirk. His mouth hits mine without warning, his kiss so fierce I lose my senses for a second or two. I hear things clatter to the ground around us and then he lifts me onto the kitchen counter, stroking my thighs while he continues his assault on my lips, sucking and biting softly. I bring my hands to his head and hold on for dear life as he starts his journey down, brushing away his shirt to gain access to my breasts. He teases each nipple with his tongue, nipping at them with his teeth, making me moan with pleasure. He stands back to spread my legs and gets down on his knees in front of me. The sight alone is making me dizzy. Now he is the one teasing me, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on mine while he draws his flat tongue through my wetness. I shudder and he chuckles, obviously very pleased with himself.

“What do you want, love?” he asks. I roll my eyes and groan at the redundancy of the question.  
“Your mouth - there” I point between my legs.  
He laughs, then descends again, placing soft kisses on my inner thighs, occasionally stopping between my legs to treat my clit to a flick of his tongue. I squirm impatiently and try to guide his mouth to the place I want it to stay but he just grins up at me, lips flushed and wet, “Beg for it.”  
I can’t believe my ears and judging by his laugh it must be showing on my face.  
“Come on, tell me exactly what you want.”  
“I… fuck, Ben, really?” words fail me as I try to find some more or less elaborate way to tell him where I want his fingers and tongue to go.  
“Just… keep sucking, alright?” 

Mischief flickers across his face as he brings his lips down around my centre, sucking and lapping at the soft flesh until I am reduced to a moaning, shivering mess. I look down on him, briefly admiring the mess I have made of his hair and take a deep, steadying breath. “Use your fingers,” I command.  
“Oh, are we getting cocky now?” he asks, his voice a velvety rumble. I can feel his fingertips against my entrance, pushing gently before he twists his palm up and buries two fingers inside me with one swift thrust. I cry out in surprise and lose all control over language and thought when he adds his mouth to his pursuit of my climax. I can feel the familiar tingle in my stomach, warmth spreading over my body and I want to scream out that I’m nearly there - to find myself being left hanging on the brink. I open my eyes in shock at the loss of contact, two nearly black eyes now focused on my face. 

“You… you bloody bastard! Get back down there, NOW!” I growl at him, frustrated beyond compare. “So close! I was so fucking close!” I use a barely parted thumb and forefinger to indicate how much more (or less) I would have needed to come.  
“Love, hush, you know you’ll thank me for it later,” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively and yes, I hate to admit, I do know.  
He lifts me off the counter and holds me steady “Can you stand?”  
“Oh, don’t flatter yourself too much,” I scold him, desperately trying to control the wobbly feeling in my legs, “and take me to bed, will you?”  
He draws his hands up to my neck and tilts my head up, kissing the corner of my mouth as he caresses my jawline with his thumbs, “I love you,” he breathes.  
“Show me,” I say before I lean in to return the kiss.

He takes my hand and leads me upstairs, excusing himself for a second. When he joins me in our bedroom he is completely naked, erection standing proud, swaying mouth-wateringly as he walks over to me. Thankful for not having laid myself down yet, I move closer to the edge of the bed and place my feet firmly on the ground.

“Come here, big man, let me take care of your friend,” I tease and open my arms, welcoming him to stand between my legs. He places his hands on my shoulders, full of longing but without urging me on. I wrap the fingers of my right hand around his penis, stroking him gently, whereas the left occupies itself by travelling over his chest, caressing skin, carefully pinching his nipples, and all the while I’m holding his gaze. His breathing increases and he starts to thrust into my hand, aching for more pressure. I bring my mouth down to the tip of his cock, barely brushing my lips over it, but the moan that escapes his throat shoots down right to my very core. Thus encouraged I coat his glans with my lips. Gently brushing my tongue against his frenulum, I smile to myself at the response it provokes. When I sink down further to take as much of him into my mouth as I can manage, he struggles to keep standing and leans down heavy on my shoulders for balance. I start to develop a steady rhythm of up- and downward movements, holding on to his hips to control his urge to thrust. He groans and pulls away, lifting my head and bending down to kiss me. I look at him, confused and see him blush before he buries his face in the crook of my neck, “If I promise to be careful, would you let me do it?”

I seek his eyes, unsure what he’s referring to, “Let you do what, darling?”  
He grows tense for a second, “Fuck your mouth,” he sighs.  
I draw his lips back to mine, then find his eyes before assuring him that I won’t break, that I’d always say no if something went too far. His face brightens, then he looks down on himself and grins apologetically at the slight loss of stamina. Smiling up at him, I shrug and focus my attention on his hitherto neglected testicles, weighing them with my tongue, gently nipping at them with my lips, drawing them into my mouth one at a time. Before long the crisis is overcome and I wrap my hand firmly around the base of his cock, if only to prevent him from pushing in far enough to make me gag. I look up at him while I drape my tongue up the underside of his cock, nodding slightly to show him that he’s in control now.

He buries his hands in my hair, fingernails pleasantly scraping over my scalp, holding my head in place to meet his cautious thrusts. I hum around him in approval and slowly he starts to lose his inhibitions, rolling his hips, moving faster and harder, while I do my best to heighten his pleasure with my tongue. He throws his head back and groans, pushing in a little more, a little harder before retreating from my mouth completely. I rest my forehead against his flat stomach, flexing my jaw, as we’re both catching our breath.

“Good?” I pant and he chuckles above me.  
“Oh, yes. Really, really good,” he purrs as he pushes me back onto the bed and looks at me appreciatively.  
I pull myself further up onto the bed to make room for him and he crawls in, shortly resting between my legs to taste me again, before he kisses his way up my body, teasing every single one of my erogenous zones he has discovered so far. When he reaches the spot on my neck, just below my ear and sucks it gently, I arch into his body and he lays himself down on top of me, his erection once again trapped between our bodies. He offers some tentative thrusts against my stomach and I find his mouth to kiss him firmly, carefully grazing his lower lip with my teeth.

“Go on, shag me senseless,” I say, my enthusiasm further confirmed by a well-aimed slap to his arse. He grunts and lifts himself off me. Kneeling down between my legs he drapes my right leg over his shoulder, aligning himself with my entrance before he sinks into me right to the hilt. He grips my arse and lifts me up slightly to gain more leverage as he works himself in and out of me in agonisingly slow thrusts. Positioned like this I’m not able to touch him properly, which becomes frustrating the longer I watch the muscles in his stomach flex with every move. Along with the most undignifying noises, I pull my leg off his shoulder and beckon him down to me. He places his hands on either side of my body and lowers his mouth onto mine, slowly caressing my lips while rolling his hips in the most incredible way. Growing short of air I offer him my neck as a substitute for my lips and he continues to trail a line of kisses from my throat, down to my breasts, once again tormenting my nipples with his tongue.

I run my hands from his shoulders, over his back down to his lush cheeks and pull him in closer, desperate to increase the pressure of his weight on my body.  
He gets the hint and, shifting a little to rest his weight on one arm, trails his other hand down my body before he finds my clit and creates enough friction with his fingertips to make me cry out. He rests his head on my chest and watches himself moving between my legs, breathing going ragged, thrusts losing their rhythm more and more. I can feel the anticipation of my own release crawling down my spine once more, pooling in a sea of warmth around the centre of body and I hold onto him desperately while he finally pushes me over the edge. I feel myself tense, then relax around him and for a few seconds I feel nothing but bliss, a sharp, stinging sensation being the only thing that pulls me back to the surface. He slowly loosens the bite on my shoulder and kisses it better. I look into his eyes, completely dazed until the realisation hits me that he hasn’t come yet. Changing our positions on the bed, I press him against the pillows, kissing my way down to his positively throbbing erection. It only takes a few flicks of my tongue and a deliberate roll of his balls in my hand, before he comes apart, screaming my name, the evidence of his climax spurting into my mouth. I make sure he sees me swallow, his eyes wide with lust, before I lick him completely clean.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he whispers, his voice husky, and I obey, settling myself half onto him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
I kiss his pulse point and mouth a contented “I love you, too” against his skin.


End file.
